KaiHun Fanfictoin 5some with my friends
by Michelle Jung
Summary: "Maukah kalian 'bermain' dengan ku daripada hanya nonton tv hmm?" tanya sehun istriku dengan suara anak kecil yang manja dan jangan lupakan aegyo nya yang sangat imut. "Of course baby..." "Sure chagiya.." "With my pleasure honey " "Ok let's party "


KAIHUN FANFICTION

KAIHUN, CHANHUN, CHANGHUN, KRISHUN, KYUHUN

ONESHOOT/RATE M/TYPO/ABSURD

DLDR!

.

.

.

.

.

.

All Kai POV

Nama ku adalah Kim Jongin atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Kai. Aku seorang Direktur disebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang showbiz di Korea Selatan.

Aku akan bercerita tentang pengalaman sex yang aku lakukan dengan istri ku beserta dengan 4sahabat karib ku.

.

.

.

.

Semalam, aku mengundang 4 orang sahabat ku untuk menonton beberapa pertandingan sepakbola di tv kabel milikku dirumah. Kami berlima menonton pertandingan sepakbola sambil meminum soju dan menyantap pizza.

Ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, istri cantik ku yang bernama kim sehun pun pulang. Bukan pulang dari kantor, melainkan pulang dari arisan bersama teman - temannya. Sehun mengerutu, terlihat kurang senang pada kami yang duduk sambil melihat pertandingan sepakbola dan jangan lupakan beberapa snack dan kaleng minuman yang berserakan.

Sehun berkata bahwa dia akan mandi dan tidak lupa ia mengucapkan selamat malam dan kubalas saja "malam sayang..."

Beberapa menit kemudian, terlihat istriku yang cantik sudah berdiri didepan kami dengan hanya memakai jubah satin hitamnya dengan kaki jenjangnya yang memperlihatkan stocking berbentuk jaring ikan sekaligus sepatu hak tinggi miliknya.

"Maukah kalian 'bermain' dengan ku daripada hanya nonton tv hmm?" tanya sehun istriku dengan suara anak kecil yang manja dan jangan lupakan aegyo nya yang sangat imut.

"Of course baby..."

"Sure chagiya.."

"With my pleasure honey~"

"Ok let's party~"

Jawab empat temanku. Dan pada saat itu aku hanya terduduk shock mendengar perkataan istri ku.

"Yehett! Follow me boys~" katanya mengajak dengan seduktif. Aku mengikuti teman - temanku yang sudah bernafsu itu menuju ke tempat tidurku sambil berpikir apa yang ada dalam pikiran sehun ku malam ini.

Sehun menyuruh kami duduk ditempat tidur saat dia mengelilingi ruangan, perlahan - lahan, sehun mulai menanggalkan jubah sesuai dengan irama musik yang sedang diputar di meja. Sehun ku memperlihatkan bra hitam dan celana dalamnya yang serasi ditambah dengan stocking dan sepatu hak tingginya. Sehun memiliki tinggi 178 cm, memiliki tubuh putih pucat dan memiliki rambut coklat yang lurus.

Sehun memegang payudaranya yang berukuran 36B sambil memberikan tarian telanjang pada teman - temanku. Dia mulai berjongkok didepanku dan perlahan

mulai menelanjangiku, menanggalkan celanaku, penisku langsung berdiri siap beraksi dan terpampang didepan wajah cantiknya.

Sehun lalu mengenggamnya dan mulai menjilatinya perlahan. Sehun pun memainkan lidahnya dibatang penisku lalu menoleh kan kepalanya melihat teman temanku dengan matanya untuk menggoda mereka, tanpa sedikit pun melepaskan jilatannya dari penis besar coklat milik ku.

Ketika istriku memberikan service terbaiknya, teman - temanku berlomba - lomba menanggalkan pakaian mereka. Mereka begitu tidak sabaran menunggu sehunku untuk mendapat gilirannya.

Chanyeol berinisiatif mengambil aksi sendiri melangkah kebelakang

punggung sehun dan mulai memukul pantat istrinya pada saat istriku terus menghisap penisku.

"Ouch~~" teriak istriku. Istriku lalu memegang pantatnya, lalu menyingkap celana dalamnya dan memperlihatkan vagina dan meraba bibir bawahnya yang sudah basah.

Chanyeol, dengan tidak sabar mengocok penisnya sebentar, sebelum menusukkannya kedalam vagina basah milik istriku dari belakang.

"Kyaahh!" teria sehun lalu kembali menghisap penisku.

Chanyeol terus memompa penisnya kedalam vagina istriku sambil istriku tetap menghisap penis tegang milikku. Sedangkan Tiga temanku yang lainnya Changmin, Kris dan Kyuhyun perlahan mendekat kearah kami.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang istriku mengerang dan mencoba mengatur posisinya ditempat tidur. Sehun melepaskan penisku dari mulut hangatnya dan melepaskan dirinya dari Chanyeol. Kemudian dia Menarik penis changmin dan kris, sehun lalu berbaring berlawanan dengan arah kepala tempat tidur dan mulai menghisap penis besar mereka secara bergantian.

Kyuhyun kemudian melepaskan celana dalam sehun dan mulai menjilat klitorisnya. Chanyeol dan aku melihat dengan takjub dengan pertunjukan erotis yang terjadi didepan kami.

Sehun menoleh kan kepalanya ke kiri lalu ke kanan dan menghisap dengan rakus setiap penis yang besar - besar itu sambil terus mengeluarkan erangan kenikmatan.

Aku lalu mengambil KY Jelly di meja rias dan menarik istriku dari tiga namja tersebut. Aku lalu melumuri jell ke dalam lubang analnya yang sempit dan memasukkan jari tengahku kedalam analnya. Sehun menggelinjang ketika aku menarik jariku keluar dan perlahan aku memasukkan penis 8 inchi milik ku kedalam lubang anal istriku yang telah menanti.

Aku perlahan berbaring sementara istriku berada diatasku dan teman - temanku berdiri disekeliling tempat tidur menunggu giliran. Changmin lalu menaiki tempat tidurku dan memasukkan senjata 7 incinya ke dalam vagina basah istriku. Aku mulai menggenjot penis besar ku, ketika changmin mulai menggenjot juga penisnya didalam vagina sehun. Setelah beberapa genjotan, akhirnya kami berdua menemukan irama menyetubuhi istriku.

Namja yang lainnya memposisikan diri mereka di kepala tempat tidur tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa. Sehun mulai menjerit disetiap hentakan dan memegang penis yang bebas dan mencoba mengisapnya.

Aku bisa merasakan dia gemetaran dan mengerang seakan memberi perintah pada namja disekitar kami.

"Aku keluar! Crott.. crott.." Changmin menggeram sambil mengeluarkan spermanya di vagina merah sehun.

Kris menggantikan posisi Changmin vagina istriku. Aku bisa merasakan penis yang menggantikan milik changmin melalui lapisan kulit antara penisku dan penisnya.

Aku dalam posisi yang tidak bisa bergerak jadi aku melanjutkan kenikmatan menyetubuhi anal istriku sementara temanku menyetubuhi vaginanya.

"Ahh i'm Cum! Crott crot!" sehun mengerang nikmat. Butir - butir keringat membasahi istriku dan aku. Aku bisa merasakan getaran menguat saat dia mencapai

puncaknya untuk pertama kali.

Kris kelihatan akan juga mencapai puncaknya. Dia menggenjot lebih keras. Dia bergetar sekali dan mengeluarkan spermanya didalam istriku.

Sekarang, aku bisa merasakan sperma mengalir kepadaku. Saat Kris berdiri dari atas tubuh sehun. Sehun kemudian berputar dari posisinya dan penisku perlahan keluar dari lubang analnya.

Sehun Basah oleh keringatnya sendiri dan keringat dari changmin dan kris yang tadi ada diatasnya. Sehun kemudian menungging membelakangi ku dan menghisap penis milik chanyeol dan kyuhyun.

Sehun juga menggoyang pantatnya dimukaku. Mengerti maksudnya, Aku memukul pantat istriku beberapa kali sehingga terlihat kemerahan. Aku lalu mengocok penisku beberapa kali dan lalu aku memasukkan kembali kelubang pantatnya.

Saat aku mengeluar masukkan penis ku di lubang analnya aku meraba vagina sehun dan memasukkan 2 jariku dan itu membuatnya terangsang.

"Ugh! Come in me baby! Fuck me harder! I'm your slut yeobo!" teriak sehun dengan suaranya yg mulai parau.

Istriku mengisap dengan kuat kedua penis chanyeol dan kyuhyun yang tersisa saat aku memainkan tanganku di vagina basahnya dan menghentakkan pantatnya lagi ke arah wajah ku.

.

.

.

.

Aku berjongkok mencium kening istriku yang kelelahan dan istriku berbisik ditelingaku.

"More jongin ah~~ jeball~~"

"No baby. Just enough! Arraseo~"

Sehun kecapekan ditempat tidur, tubuhnya basah dengan

keringat dan sperma. Riasannya luntur diwajahnya dan lipstiknya berantakan dimulutnya. Changmin dan Kris yang sudah selesai memilih untuk mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali ke istri mereka masing - masing.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar chanyeol mengerang saat dia memuntahkan spermanya dimuka istriku dan disusul oleh kyuhyun.

Crott! Crott! Crottt! Crroot!

Sekarang aku bisa merasakan istriku telah mencapai puncaknya beberapa kali dan telihat mulai kelelahan.

"Uhh i'm cum again yeobo~~"

Aku pun mengeluarkan penisku dari lubang analnya dan memuntah kan sperma ku dibokong kenyal miliknya yang memerah. Aku kemudian berbaring disampingnya. Changmin dan Kris sudah berpamitan pulang. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Kyuhyun ku suruh untuk mandi dikamar mandi luar saja.

Ku dekap erat tubuh lemas istri ku ini. Puting payudaranya menempel dan menggesek dada bidang ku ini, ruapanya istri ku yang nakal ini sengaja menggesekkan payudara sintalnya.

"Tidurlah baby hunnie" ucap ku sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupo tubuh polos kami.

"Pilin dan hisap nipple ku dulu baru aku akan tidur dengan nyenyak oppa" lagi - lagi istri nakal ku ini merengek seperti anak TK.

Aumm... umm... langsung ku rendahkan badan ku dan meraup nipple coklatnya. Sambil tangan ku yang satu lagi memilin nipple lainnya.

.

.

.

Kejadian malam ini tidak akan pernah aku lupakan dalam kehidupan pernikahan kami. Awalnya aku marah pada iatri nakal ku ini. Memang libido sehun terkadang selalu menggebu - gebu dan itu selalu membuat ku puas.

Aku juga pernah berfantasi akan melakukan threesome dengan menyewa gadis lain, ternyata aku sudah keduluan istri nakal ku ini. Tidak tanggung - tanggung, langsung 5 namja yang memuaskannya.

Mungkin lain kali aku yang akan meminta fivesome juga dengan sahabat - sahabat istri ku yang tidak kalah cantik dan sexy. Kkkk~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~~THE FIN~~

Kaihun beneran nih. Walaupun banyak pairingnya. Mianhe otak ku terlalu mesum. Ini cuma sehari buatnya dan no edit, Jadiii maafin klo masih ada typos..

Hahahahaha...

Jangan Lupa Review nya ne~~

See you next story~~


End file.
